Giving It All Away
by SM together
Summary: When Sango dies Miroku becomes a wreck. When she appears to him, offering a way to escape it all will he take it? SangoMiroku Kinda sad though.


Giving It All Away  
  
Miroku paced across the white hospital floor. The same way he had been doing for hours, and hours, and hours, and so on and so on.  
  
"Relax Miroku," A bored voice rang out. Miroku turned to the source of the voice.  
  
"How can I relax when Sango is here, in the hospital?!?!?!?!" Miroku shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, stop worrying so much, I'll be fine,"  
  
"But Sango, you have such a high temperature, I don't think you should go home by yourself,"  
  
"Honestly Miroku, you worry way too much, I'll be fine by myself,"  
  
*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*  
  
'It's my fault, today was supposed to be our 1st anniversary. I just wish I could have insisted to go with her, instead of just let her go by herself and get run over by that stupid car.'  
  
"Sango is a tough girl, so she'll make it," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
At that moment Kagome, in a nurse's suit (What? So sue me I made her a nurse, so what?!?!), stepped into the room with a grim look on her face.  
  
"How is she!?" Miroku rushed up to her and quickly said.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, she."  
  
"."  
  
"I really am sorry,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Inu-Yasha said as he stepped behind Kagome.  
  
After that Miroku was a wreck, he spent all his money on beer and drugs just so he could get wasted and forget his troubles for just a moment.  
  
One night Miroku walked into his room wasted as usual, and laid down onto his bed. A king sized one, built for 2 but only held 1.  
  
At the moment a strange white light made its way to the room, slowly covering everything in its strange beauty. Miroku turned his head towards the light and saw the one thing he was not expecting to see.  
  
"Sango." Miroku whispered  
  
"Miroku," The figure replied. She was wearing a white dress and a pale heart necklace, the one that Miroku had given her when they first got married. She had white wings extending from her back and a halo above her head.  
  
"Sango, is it really you?" A puzzled, but happy, Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, Miroku,"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I can't stand to see you so sad, and all over me," At that point Sango broke eye contact with Miroku.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Miroku, seeing you unhappy is even worse than any physical pain anyone can give to me. I care about you,"  
  
"But, Sango I-,"  
  
"Please don't interrupt me Miroku," She held out a beautiful red rose. "I don't want to cause you pain, and that is why I offer for you a means of escape,"  
  
Miroku twisted his face into a look of confusion.  
  
"Take this flower to my grave, lay it down by the tombstone and leave, but no matter what you do, don't look back,"  
  
Miroku at this point was getting even more confused.  
  
"If you do this all right then I will be as if I never existed, no one will remember me, not even you,"  
  
"But Sango, why would I want this?"  
  
"If you forget me forever I can't cause you pain anymore,"  
  
"Sango,"  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you again Miroku, farewell." Sango said softly one last time before placing the rose into his hands and shedding one soft tear. "Farewell."  
Miroku jerked up from his bed, sweating.  
  
'It was just a dream.'  
  
But just as he thought that he looked down. In his hand lay a red rose.  
  
Miroku knew what he had to do.  
  
He walked deep into the graveyard. While he was walking he saw a small boy with bright red hair kneeling before 2 gravestones.  
  
Miroku walked over and asked, "Why are you here,"  
  
The boy looked up at Miroku, tears brimming in his eyes. "My parents died and are buried here,"  
  
"It must hurt pretty badly,"  
  
"It does, but I have so many good memories of them that I don't feel so sad,"  
  
Miroku was in shock, how could a kid his age be so deep?  
  
"I really did love them, and I wouldn't trade the memories for anything," And with that he bound of into the woods.  
  
Miroku continued on. Finally he had reached the grave where Sango laid.  
  
He looked at the flower, then the grave, then the flower once again.  
  
With a quick pause of hesitation Miroku decided what he would do.  
  
He pulled the petals off and scattered them in the wind, throwing the stem to follow the petals. He savored the sweet scent that instantly reminded him of Sango.  
  
He would relish the memories and join her when the time came, and for as long as he lived, he would always remember her.  
  
Now sometimes in the lonely nights he would go for a walk, and in the wind would be Sango's sweet scent, guiding him, and every once in a while he can hear her. Calling out to him.  
  
"I miss you Miroku,"  
  
And every time, he would reply.  
  
"I miss you to Sango,"  
  
End  
  
Review if you can. I gotta go. 


End file.
